


Countdown

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: Counting down, winding down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2004. For the gw500 "ten" challenge!

"Charges all set?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. "Okay, then. We detonate in ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Heero reached over and pressed the trigger. Duo threw up his arm to shield his face from the sudden bright light. The sound wave threw him back off his feet. "God damn it, Heero," he said. "I wasn't ready."

"I waited long enough," Heero said. He gave Duo a hand up, then turned to leave. Duo grabbed the rest of their equipment and hurried to catch up. His ears were still ringing.

"We have a countdown so that we're both expecting the explosion." Duo shrugged his pack on, falling a step or two behind as he adjusted it across his shoulders and pulled his hair out from under it. People were starting to arrive to investigate the explosion and Duo held back his next remark as the boys melted into the shadows.

Soon they were far from the warehouse and in familiar territory on the edge of town. "The problem with you, Heero, is that you don't play by the rules."

"Yes, I do."

The coffee shop on the corner was still open. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Duo asked. A grilled cheese sandwich would be just the thing after a night of sabotage.

Heero fixed Duo with a flat stare. "We should get back."

"Whatever." Duo sighed. "I hope there's food, though." The small house was close by. They went up the walk, then around to the back. "If you play by any rules, they're *your* rules." Duo unlocked the door and stepped inside. He dropped his pack to the floor. There was half a cold pizza in the refrigerator, he was almost sure. "I never know what you're going to do next."

Then Heero's arm was across Duo's chest, pushing him against the wall. Duo had just time to wonder if Heero had been his enemy all along before Heero leaned in and kissed him.

Duo's heart thudded against his ribcage, louder, harder than it ever did in battle. Heero was sucking at Duo's lower lip, pulling with his teeth, and Duo was surprised enough to let his mouth drop open. Heero pressed his advantage, swiping his tongue over Duo's and kissing him deeply.

Duo struggled once, shivered twice, then put his hands on Heero's waist and kissed him back. Heero yanked Duo to the floor and rolled on top of him. Duo pulled Heero's shirt up and off, raked his hands over Heero's bare back, then down to his ass. Heero made a harsh noise in the back of his throat and sucked at Duo's neck and Duo made a noise of his own.

They weren't quite -- Duo squirmed and shifted and -- there. He rocked up and his cock rubbed against Heero's, both of them hard and straining. Heero rocked too and rolled so they were side by side, humping each other, Heero's mouth still working on Duo's throat.

Then Heero pushed them apart. Duo grabbed at him, couldn't let him get away, but Heero was just kicking off his shorts, and when Duo didn't react fast enough, stripping Duo's pants off too. Heero fisted both their cocks together, while Duo stared at him with glassy eyes and dug his fingers into Heero's shoulder.

Duo came first, the tendons in his legs pulling taut and his breath blowing out of his lungs like they were in vacuum. When his head stopped spinning, he saw Heero finishing himself off, mouth stretched open over his teeth and his eyes shut tight.

They lay there for a while, touching at knee and thigh. Then Heero climbed over Duo and headed down the hall.

"Christ, Heero," Duo said, propping himself against the wall. "That was nice, but would it have killed you to buy me dinner first? Drop me a hint of any kind? Take it slow?"

"I waited long enough," Heero said and closed the bathroom door.

There was no pizza in the refrigerator. Duo went back into the hall. There was jizz on the carpet and he dabbed at it with Heero's shirt as he listened to the shower running. Then he opened the door and stepped inside.


End file.
